


Sto sposobów na miłość

by RosyjskiKefirek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, czemu ja to sobie robię, mnóstwo, mnóstwo headcanonów, tkwię w rare pair hell
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/pseuds/RosyjskiKefirek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Oikuroo tak mało to ruszyłam ze 100 Theme Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/gifts), [Chalve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalve/gifts).



> Zawsze mam problem z tym tematem.

Spotkali się twarzą w twarz na obozie treningowym, ale usłyszeć od innych o sobie mieli okazję wcześniej.  
Kuroo zdążył się już dowiedzieć, że Oikawa Tooru jest świetnym zawodnikiem, na boisku grającym jak prawdziwy demon. „Wspaniały Król” posiadał swój własny fanklub, co powiększało jego (podobno już i tak wielkie) ego. Bezlitosny dla przeciwników, a i strach się z nim przyjaźnić, bo wiadomo, czy i w codziennym życiu nie odnajdzie i nie wykorzysta twoich słabości?…  
Oikawa miał mniej informacji, ale co poradzić - Nekoma nie była bardzo znaną drużyną. Tetsurou Kuroo, według opowieści ludzi postronnych, był dobrym kombinatorem i potrafił prowokować ludzi. Świetny w pracy zespołowej. Dobry w blokowaniu przeciwników.  
Kiedy więc zostali sobie przedstawieni , wiedzieli już jaki jest obraz tego drugiego w oczach innych ludzi. Teraz mieli okazję, by przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak jest naprawdę.


	2. 2. Love

Z punktu widzenia Oikawy miłość – niekoniecznie romantyczna – była czymś na co trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Poprzez ciężką pracę nad sobą, pokazywanie z jak najlepszej strony i usuwanie nieprzyjemnych kawałków siebie. Miłość tłumu zdobywał więc dzięki swojej grze w siatkówkę. Miłość fanek - dzięki swojemu urokowi osobistemu i ślicznej buzi. Swoją byłą dziewczynę przyciągnął poczuciem humoru i słodkim uśmiechem. Drużyna i przyjaciele? Wciągał z nich wszystko to, co najlepsze.  
Dla Kuroo miłość - niekoniecznie romantyczna - była czymś, co trzeba pielęgnować. Ot, przychodziła jak bezpański kot, mościła się w sercu i jeśli się ją pielęgnowało - zostawała. Dlatego Kuroo jak tylko mógł dbał o ludzi, których kochał. Akceptował ich słabości i dziwactwa, troszczył się o nich i pilnował, by nie zostali zranieni. Po swojemu pomagał im jak mógł, ciesząc się z ich małych sukcesów.   
I tak jakoś wyszło, że w sercach obu tych chłopaków pojawiła się miłość. Oikawa, nie mając pojęcia, jak na nią zasłużył, wyczuwał podstęp - był nieufny i czekał, aż to uczucie wysunie pazury i zaatakuje go. Kuroo, nie wiedząc jak się nią zająć, był ostrożny , utrzymywał dystans – a przynajmniej starał się i z tych nieudanych prób wychodził z metaforycznymi śladami po pazurach.  
To było nowe, dziwne i przyprawiało obu o mętlik w głowie. Ale chcieli jeszcze tylko przez chwilę pobyć w cieple tego uczucia albo móc jeszcze raz spróbować o nie zadbać.


	3. 3. Light

Oikawa kochał przysłowiowe światła reflektorów. Lubił grzać się w ich blasku, być podziwiany i chwalony, mieć całą uwagę skupioną na sobie. O tej miłości wiedzieli wszyscy.  
Zachwycał się światłem gwiazd - odległym i zimnym, ale wciąż widocznym i pięknym nawet z tak daleka. O tym wiedzieli ci, którzy znali go lepiej.  
Ostatnimi czasy było też jeszcze jedno światło, które wzbudzało w nim szczególne uczucia. Pełen zadowolenia i cichej adoracji błysk w oczach Kuroo, ilekroć udawało im się spotkać, i uczucia, jakie temu towarzyszyły, były czymś, o czym wiedział tylko on. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.


	4. 4. Dark

Oikawa nie przepadał za ciemnością. Gdy był dzieckiem było to spowodowane standardowym strachem przed potworami. Kiedy podrósł – nie był do niej przyzwyczajony. Noc nigdy nie była dla niego ciemna, bo przy pomocy teleskopu zawsze mógł spojrzeć na gwiazdy.   
Spać chodził przy zapalonym telewizorze, w którym wyświetlały się nagrania z meczy innych drużyn, seriale SF, albo nawet głupie telezakupy. Nie potrafił zasnąć kiedy było cicho.  
Po tym, jak Kuroo spędził u niego tydzień, Oikawa odkrył, że gorsze od spania w ciemności jest spanie samemu, kiedy przez jakiś czas miało się obok ciepło drugiego ciała.  
Na pocieszenie zostały mu rozmowy poprzez Skype’a i bluza podkradziona Tetsu.


	5. 5. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon TIme!  
> Mama Kuroo była dobrze zapowiadającą się tancerką. Ale potem poznała pape Kuroo i ciąża przeszkodziła jej w karierze. Teraz prowadzi szkołę tańca. Za to ojciec Kuroo to typ z syndromem Piotrusia Pana. Jak Kuroo był mały to postanowił, ze MUSI spełnić swoje marzenia i zostać gwiazdą rocka. Przez to opuścił rodzinę.

Ten, kto śmiał zatelefonować do Oikawy Tooru o godzinie trzeciej w nocy, musiał być bardzo odważną osobą. Przerywanie Oikawie oglądania nocnego maratonu Gwiezdnych Wojen było grzechem niewybaczalnym. ,,Nawet kiedy jest się jego chłopakiem.” – pomyślał Toruu, odbierając telefon.   
Kiedy jednak usłyszał Kuroo, poczuł się tak, jakby oberwał czymś ciężkim w głowę. Głos Kuroo był zachrypnięty i drżący, jakby chłopak niedawno płakał. Tooru poczuł jak ogarnia go panika i byłby zaraz gotów w środku nocy jechać do Tokio, byleby tylko sprawdzić co się stało.  
Nie było to jednak potrzebne, bo Tetsu sam mu wszystko powiedział.   
Ot, ojciec Kuroo przyjechał bez zapowiedzi. Nic nowego. Nowe było to, że w jego samochodzie znajdował się dziecięcy fotelik. Tetsuoro musiał wysłuchać, jak jego ojciec opowiada o swojej nowej dziewczynie (a już raczej narzeczonej) i jej synku, który ma zaledwie trzy lata i jaki to wspaniały z niego chłopak, i jak ojciec Kuroo ma zamiar się nim zająć i w ogóle i…  
I może nawet zrobi sobie przerwę w występach by mieć więcej czasu dla dziecka.  
Tooru naprawdę chciał w tym momencie skopać tego gościa. Albo zniszczyć mu życie, tak totalnie zniszczyć.  
Oikawa nie mógł nigdy do końca zrozumieć stosunków jakie jego Tetsu miał ze swoim ojcem (oni sami chyba ich nie rozumieli), ale nawet on ogarniał, jak musiało Kuroo zaboleć, że jego ojciec gotów jest poświęcić swoją „karierę” dla obcego dziecka. A nie dla niego.  
\- Wątpię, by faktycznie coś z tego wyszło – głos Kuroo zaczynał znowu drżeć. - Ale to i tak …On wcześniej nigdy…  
Tooru wysłuchał szlochów dobiegających z telefonu.   
Och, jak wcześniej pragnął, by kiedyś to Kuroo do niego zadzwonił w ramach pocieszenia. Zaraz po tym jak dowiedział się, o tym, że Tetsu i Kenma mają umowę – cokolwiek by się nie stało, mogą do siebie dzwonić nawet w środku nocy.  
Teraz jednak on sam miał Kuroo przy telefonie i nie wiedział, jak go pocieszyć. Wszystkie słowa jakie wypowiadał zdawały mu się zbyt marne, zbyt płaskie, odległość zbyt duża i po prostu-  
Niedostatecznie. Za mało, zbyt mało, by pomóc.  
Godzinę później, kiedy Kuroo już się uspokoił i przeszli na Skype (przez co Tooru mógł zobaczyć jego zapłakaną twarz i znowu poczuć gulę w gardle), nadal to wszystko wydawało się niewystarczające.  
Ale puścili sobie w tle jakiś kiepski film, Tooru obiecał, że na przyszły długi weekend przyjedzie do Tokio, a ciche „dziękuję”, jakie wypowiedział Kuroo, tak trochę łamało serce.


End file.
